taleofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas (2012)
The Christmas Event of 2012 started on the forums on December 1st with the start of the annual Silvatales Advent Calender, and on the main site on 12/17/2012 with the release of the Jingle Bell Dragon. The defaut theme of the site recieved a temporary Christmas banner and there was an optional forum event in which users could earn points to acquire up to 2 alt colored christmas dragons along with miscellanious custom artworks from the jingle bell dragon's sprite artist. Forum Announcement As you walk through the chilly streets, the air around you filled with dancing snowflakes, you hear a ringing chime within the trees. Curious to see what pet may be frolicking in the fresh powder you approach. There you see a playful white dragon pouncing upon a large golden bell. It's head is surrounded by jingling bells, which was the sound you heard. It stops it antics when it hears you laughing at it. Startled it freezes, and then begins to laugh with you. Blushing the dragon rolls the golden bell to your feet. It smiles a toothy grin and wishes you a Merry Christmas before bouncing away down the street. Jingle Bell Dragon - > - > - > / The Jingle Bell is a friendly and compassionate dragon. Though they have an obsession with shiny round objects that they can suspend in the electric-magnetic fields that they create, they have been known to part with their treasures to help those in need. They are named after their love for the chiming sound of bells. In the fall these dragons gather to dance, the sound of their bells can be heard for miles. Advent Calender The advent calender was a special forum event in which members could earn points by solving riddles, word scrambles, or simply my showing up and posting every day. These points could then be used in a special prize shop. Prizes included premade sprites that could be customized per request, custom banners, and the grand prize - an alt version of the Jingle Bell Dragon. Th prizes were relatively cheap with the most expensive being the alt dragon (25), which only required about a week's worth of simply showing up to the thread to earn enough points. Excluding riddles, it was possible to earn at least 42 points a week by simply showing up, and answering the scrambles. The Announcement for the Advent Calender: ~ Welcome to the First Annual SILVATALES Advent Calendar! Every day through the Advent (Dec 1st through Dec 25th) there will be a story prompt for you to reply to. You may make one post per Advent day (between the time I post one day to the next day, usually around the same time in the evenings). When I post the next day, the previous day is closed for replies. The more posts you make during December the more points you will earn to use in the Advent Prize Shop. You will be awarded points in three categories: Response, Word Scrambles and Riddles. Each prompt will include the option to earn bonus points by solving the riddles or word scrambles. (You are not required to solve the Word Scrambles and Riddles to earn response points.) It’s your turn to shine with your creativity! The Advent Calendar prompts are up to your personal interpretation. Response: Every day you will earn points by posting a reply in this thread. What counts as a Response: Acceptable replies are any creative response that follows forum guidelines. Please be sure they are P13 rated. In-character dialog/mini-stories (Please label what character it is so we know who it is! Is it one of your ToD dragons or Silva kits? Is it a roleplay character or you?) Pictures (doodles drawn for event, tumblr, photos, etc.) Jokes, Riddles, or other text written by you or quotes. (Be sure to give credit where due if not written by you) Links to related webpages, youtube, etc. Word Scrambles: There will be a Word Scramble every day which you may incorporate into your response. To solve the Word Scrambles and Riddles you will be required to incorporate them into your daily replies. Note it is to be subtle, do not mark your answer. Do NOT mark them as others will be able to read your post. Let everyone figure them out themselves. I know what the answers are and will award points based on your replies. (Note on Word Scrambles: Spaces are also randomly entered into the words if there are multiples so don’t count the letters between the spaces!) Example: '' Word Scramble: yerrc Your Response: ''"MidnightStar at the Christmas party saw a bowl on the banquet table with one cherry left in it. Hungry he decided to eat it before the dance was over." I know that the Answer is: Cherry. I will post the following day what the answer was and who correctly guessed it. Riddles: ''' These work the same way as the Word Scrambles. Just include the answer in your post and I will post the answer the next day. '''Points will be awarded as followed: Response: 3 points per day Word Scrambles: 1 point for easy, 2 for hard (Posted Everyday) Riddles: 3 points each (Posted every few days) Advent Calender Prizes: Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Christmas